


Time For a Change

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Viggo and Orlando swap places for the nightFirst posted to LiveJournal 7/2006





	1. Chapter 1

Time for a Change  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.  
Summary: Viggo and Orlando swap places for the night  
First posted to LiveJournal 7/2006

 

Viggo awoke from a deep sleep to the feeling of tickling across his loose balls.

“Orlando?” he mumbled sleepily, “what are you doing?”

“Looking.”

“Looking at what, Angel?”

“You. I never get to just, you know, look at you. Not when you’re not all excited about something.”

Orlando continued to study the wrinkled sack, the soft limp flesh lying above, his breath softly puffing in and out, moving the sparse hair and tickling Viggo further. Viggo shifted, trying to get away from Orlando, reaching down to brush away the tickling sensation. Orlando shoved his hand back, and ran his own fingers very gently across the area.

“Don’t, you’ll disturb things.”

“You’re disturbing things, Orlando. Let me sleep, I’m old and tired. And I need to be up early tomorrow.”

Orlando grinned at that. So, he was disturbing things. Maybe he should see just how disturbed he could make them. Blowing softly to see what reaction he would get, he had to dodge to miss the hand batting at him. But as soon as the hand retreated, he was back to looking at, and now playing with, Viggo's body.

Orlando ran the tip of one finger across the softly hanging balls, then up to the tip of the flaccid cock, around the edge of the hooded head and back down again. He watched in fascination as the shaft began to swell, filling with blood and moving from how it lay limply across Viggo’s hip to more upright against his stomach. Continuing with his explorations and teasing, Orlando ran his finger down the crease where hip met thigh and under, to press slightly against the smooth skin under the tightening twin orbs.

Viggo groaned. “Angel, please, I’m tired.”

Orlando chuckled, in what sounded like a slightly evil way to Viggo’s ears. And he didn’t stop, he kept on with what Viggo had now decided was going to be complete torture until the younger man got tired or bored, and straddled him. Considering how good things were feeling, and how awake he now was, that wasn’t such a bad idea anymore.

He wasn’t prepared for where Orlando was headed next. When the finger that had been teasing at the bottom of his balls ghosted down further, into his crack, he jumped a bit at the unfamiliar feeling. He flinched even more as Orlando ran the tip of the questing finger round and round his puckered opening.

“Orlando, don’t; stop.”

“Sure thing, Vig. Don’t stop, not a problem,” Orlando chuckled, pressing slightly at the center.

Viggo tried to squirm away from Orlando, he really did, but Orlando wasn’t letting him get off that easily. While the one hand continued its work between Viggo’s legs, the other hand held his hip firmly in place. Viggo’s moans and groans were interspersed with reminders that he didn’t take it that way, and threats of drastic retaliation. Orlando, however, wasn’t real fazed by the threats. If Viggo wanted to get away, it wasn’t like he was being held there too firmly.

“Vig,” he said as he lowered his mouth and swiped his tongue up the throbbing length, “I’m curious,” another swipe, “what it would feel like,” swipe, “to be on top for a change,” swipe.

Viggo shuddered at the warm wet tongue now teasing him. “Orlando, you have a girlfriend,” he rumbled, becoming breathless at the assault Orlando had fully launched, “you must have sex with her. It can’t be that different.”

Orlando raised his head from where he was about to engulf the pulsing rod. “You’ve got to be kidding, right? There’s not a big difference between a girls’ parts and a man’s arse?”

“Smartass, you know what I meant. You know what it’s like to be the one in charge. Now, enough with the talking, weren’t you about to suck me?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Orlando said, moving away a little to reach the nightstand and the bottle sitting there.

Slipping back down the bed, he engulfed Viggo’s throbbing cock in his hot mouth, working the shaft with his tongue, trying to distract him from the sound of the bottle opening. It seemed to be working, because Viggo was making some very loud noises while thrusting up into Orlando’s mouth. Orlando squirted some of the cool fluid onto his fingertips, coating them carefully, before lowering his hand back between Viggo’s cheeks. Running the slick fingers back around the tight hole, he slipped one inside. Viggo jerked at the intrusion, but Orlando just sucked harder, almost making him forget that he now had someone inside him. Orlando kept up the heavy assault on Viggo’s length while working the finger in and out of him, until he felt ready to add a second. That caught Viggo’s attention, and he tried to form enough words together to make Orlando understand that it wasn’t feeling very good. That is, until Orlando curled his fingers and grazed Viggo’s sweet spot. Viggo gasped, arching up.

“Jesus, fuck, Orlando, do that again”

Orlando grinned at the new interest Viggo was showing in his explorations. He was also more than happy to graze that spot a few more times, all the while lavishing attention on the rigid member in his mouth.

Orlando continued the assault on Viggo’s senses, wringing as much as he could out of the older man, until it became very apparent that Viggo wasn’t going to last much longer. Gently easing back on the suction, and sliding his fingers from Viggo’s body, Orlando sat back on his heels, reaching again for the bottle of lube.

Viggo’s eyes popped open at the sudden lack of attention. “Angel,” he whined, “you stopped.”

Orlando grinned at the pleading eyes. “I wasn’t ready for you to come yet, love. I have something else in mind for that,” he said as he popped the bottle he was holding open.

Viggo’s eyes got big, and he tried to swallow around the lump forming in his throat. It was one thing to have a finger or two up there, but it was a totally different story to think of Orlando actually making love to him like that.

Watching Viggo’s reaction to things was making Orlando’s night. He knelt forward, his fingers slick with lube, and kissed Viggo thoroughly, trying to ease his fears. What Viggo didn’t see was Orlando’s hand reach behind himself, stretching his own opening.

As they broke apart, gasping for air, Viggo looked at Orlando anxiously. “Baby, you’ll be careful, won’t you?”

“Of course, love, aren’t I always?” he asked, moving his slick hand to rub up and down Viggo’s wilting cock, coaxing it back to full hardness.

While the words weren’t very reassuring for Viggo, given Orlando’s track record for injury, he tried taking a few deep breaths and relaxing. It couldn’t be THAT bad, Orlando did it all the time, and he seemed extremely happy. And Orlando's fingers did feel good, not at all what Viggo thought it would be like. Maybe letting Orlando top for a change wasn't going to be so bad after all. As Orlando started to shift, Viggo closed his eyes, expecting what he assumed was Orlando’s intent of impaling him with the thick flesh jutting from between his legs.

As Orlando watched Viggo close his eyes in what appeared dread, he kneeled up over Viggo’s midsection, lifting his rigid shaft, and then slowly lowering himself onto it. Viggo’s eyes opened at the first touch, a combined look of shock, almost relief and a little disappointment washing across his face. Followed immediately after by a low rumbling groan of satisfaction from being surrounded by Orlando’s tight heat.

They lay there for a moment, Orlando adjusting to having Viggo inside, Viggo waiting for Orlando to be ready. Moving slightly, Orlando began a gentle rocking motion, stirring Viggo’s length deep inside himself. Viggo thrust up gently at first, letting Orlando set the pace for the time being. After what seemed forever, but was only minutes, Orlando picked up the pace, raising up and lifting himself to drop back down, seeking more and more friction. Viggo’s control was about to snap. Pulling Orlando down against himself and sealing their lips together, he held the young man firmly while flipping them over, to land between Orlando’s raised legs, still deeply embedded inside that beautiful body. Releasing Orlando’s mouth, Viggo grinned down at his handsome lover. The one with the matching grin.

“I love it when you get all possessive and manly on me,” Orlando whispered. “Now, make me feel real good.”

Viggo was extremely happy to make that happen. Pulling back to leave just the head of his cock still inside Orlando, he slammed back in, taking Orlando’s breath away. Viggo set a very hard and very steady pace from there, pounding into the lithe form, relishing the soft mewls and moans coming from beneath him. As Orlando started to quiver, almost reaching his peak, Viggo reached between them to grasp Orlando’s weeping flesh, fisting it firmly.

“Come for me, baby. Let me see and hear you.”

Two strong pulls more and Orlando splashed across Viggo’s fingers, coating both their chests and stomachs with pearly fluid. Slamming into the now-slack body once, twice, three times more, Viggo released all the pent-up emotion and tension his body had been holding back, filling Orlando with his release.

Collapsing onto Orlando’s limp frame, Viggo gasped for air, finally rolling to the side. Grabbing an old shirt off the floor, he swiped at the sticky residue, trying to clean them both up enough to get a little sleep. Just as they cuddled together and closed their eyes, the alarm went off. Groaning, Viggo turned back over and hit the snooze button.

“Can’t we just pretend we never heard it?” Orlando asked hopefully.

“I’d love to, Angel, but I have a showing opening tonight. I have to be at the gallery in an hour to finish setting things up,” Viggo grumbled, pulling the much-loved body back into his arms for the few minutes he had left before the alarm went off again. “But I promise, when I get done tonight, I’ll spend the rest of the night making it up to you,” he said, kissing Orlando’s chocolate curls.

Just then the alarm went off again, and Viggo rolled out of bed, turning off the alarm and starting for the bathroom to shower. Last thing he heard as he closed the door was a sleepy, yawning voice telling him he better not forget, just before Orlando rolled over and fell asleep. He wasn’t sure what energy he’d have left after the opening, but he intended to keep that promise, if he had to do it in his sleep. And Viggo had a very good idea just how to make it up to his lover.

~tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Time for a Change (2/2)

 

Viggo came wandering into the house pretty late that night, exhausted. First the setting up for the gallery show, then dealing with all the people, and finally getting things closed down for the night. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but normally he’d had a full night of sleep beforehand. He wondered if Orlando was still awake. He knew he’d promised his young lover a full night of passion, but he also wanted some rest.

Kicking off his shoes and dropping his jacket on a chair, he made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a cold beer and a dish of whatever it was that Orlando had made for dinner. Sitting at the kitchen table, he let the cares of the day drift away. As he finished his late dinner, he rinsed the dish and put it in the dishwasher, and pitched the bottle into the recycle bin. He was feeling a lot better, a lot more awake, and a lot more in the mood.

Creeping up the stairs as quietly as he could, he hoped to find Orlando asleep. It would give him time to get into bed and give a little payback for the previous night. When he got to the door, there was just the bedside lamp burning dimly, and a sleeping lump sprawled across the middle of the bed. Stripping off his pants and shirt, Viggo crawled in beside Orlando, blowing a soft puff of air against his ear to see if he really was asleep. Orlando swatted at him.

Grinning, Viggo started a slow, soft assault on Orlando. Shoving the bedding down, he ran a finger down Orlando’s chest, circling first one, then the other nipple. Orlando had very sensitive nipples, so he knew that on some level what he was doing was going to register. Orlando squirmed a little, but not enough for Viggo. He added more fingers and stroked across the tight stomach, stopping to play with Orlando’s belly button. That got a much bigger reaction, but still Orlando kept on sleeping. Or seemed to, anyway.

As Viggo continued his explorations and seeming torture, Orlando was trying very hard to not let on that he was watching through barely open eyes. He was really curious what Viggo had planned, having worked himself up all day thinking of different ways they could make love when Viggo got home. But the more Viggo roamed around his body, the harder it was getting to keep still. Finally, after one more pass across the inside of his thigh, he gave in and grasped Viggo’s hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing the palm.

“Did I wake you, baby?” Viggo asked with a grin.

“No, not really, I was waiting for you to come home. How was the opening?”

“Okay,” Viggo drawled, leaning over to swipe his tongue at a particularly tasty section of skin.

Grabbing Viggo’s face between his hands, Orlando pulled him up into their first real kiss of the night. Slow, sweet and gentle morphed into desperate and needy fairly fast.

“Just okay, huh?” Orlando panted.

“Couldn’t keep my mind on what was going on, wanted to get home to you,” Viggo panted in return, all the while scattering small kisses across Orlando’s face.

“Really? Home to little me? And what did you have in mind? Something sinful, I hope.”

“Not sure how sinful, but I had a few ideas, something maybe we could try.”

“What did you have in mind?” Orlando purred, as he started exploring Viggo's chest, plucking at the taut nipples, tugging softly at the soft fur covering them.

“I, um, I thought we might, you know, try what you were doing earlier.”

“What I was doing earlier?” Orlando asked vaguely confused. Suddenly a light seemed to come on when he realized what Viggo was talking about. “You mean, when I was teasing you?”

Viggo looked down at Orlando, nodding shyly, a bit embarrassed to admit what he wanted, but very much hoping to experiment with these new feelings. Having Orlando’s fingers inside him earlier had excited him, and he wanted more.

Orlando smiled warmly at his nervous lover. Reaching up and wrapping his arms tightly around Viggo, he gently kissed him while rolling them over. Coming to rest on top of the older man, he pulled away, running a gentle finger down the stubbled cheek.

“I promise, love, I’ll make this very good for you,” he whispered just before claiming Viggo’s mouth with a much more passionate kiss, delving deep inside with his tongue to explore every small area of the hot cavern. Pulling away from the moist, panting lips, Orlando made a slow trek down to Viggo’s neck, scattering soft kisses as he went.

Viggo tried to relax into Orlando’s caresses, but it was harder than he thought it would be. He wasn’t used to giving up control, but the soft kisses and gentle touches were helping. When Orlando finally reached his chest and latched onto a very peaked nipple, sucking and nipping, Viggo arched off the bed, groaning loudly. Orlando smiled around his mouthful, fully enjoying every sound that was coming from above. He slid across to the other side, nipping and suckling until Viggo wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Finally moving down, he kissed and licked his way across Viggo's stomach, coming to a stop just short of the weeping shaft dripping on Viggo's belly.

“Put your legs up, love,” he said as he pushed Viggo’s knees towards his chest.

He wanted Viggo very aroused before they got down to more serious matters. He knew that if Viggo was excited enough, things would go much easier and he wouldn’t be as tense. Sticking his tongue out, he lapped at the tip of Viggo’s cock, rolling the flavor around his mouth before sliding his lips over the head, running his tongue around, slipping off to nip gently at the little bundle of nerves underneath, then drawing the shaft into his mouth as far as possible. As he suckled the hard shaft, his hands stroked the insides of Viggo’s thighs, slipped between to cup his tight sacs, and then ventured lower, into the sweaty crease to circle around his puckered opening.

Viggo groaned as Orlando’s fingers teased and probed, wanting more but still afraid of going through with this. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Orlando, he did. It was more the idea of giving up control, and the probable pain involved. Much as he loved to make love to Orlando, he knew that at times it wasn’t always good for him at first. And this was all new, from this position.

Just as he was about to beg Orlando for more of anything, he heard the distinct pop of the lube bottle opening. Viggo stiffened a little at the sound, and what he knew it meant. Orlando let his lover's cock slip from his lips, making soothing sounds, promising to make him feel good, trying to soothe Viggo into relaxing. He coated the fingers of one hand while kissing and nipping at the insides of Viggo’s thighs, anything to distract him. It seemed to be working, Viggo was back to moaning and thrusting up at Orlando. As Orlando lowered his fingers to Viggo’s opening, he leaned up to capture a taut nipple with his teeth, biting down with just enough pressure to make Viggo arch up, just as his finger pressed inside the tight passage. Viggo sucked in a sharp breath, not because it hurt, it didn’t. It was just such a new feeling though, that he wasn’t really prepared for the sensation.

Orlando kept worrying at the tight buds on Viggo's chest, alternating sides as his finger worked to loosen Viggo’s passage. As the muscle relaxed, Orlando added a second finger, still going very slowly, making certain that Viggo enjoyed everything he was doing. As Orlando's fingers grazed the little bump inside, Viggo gasped in pleasure. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that wonderful feeling, and that was just fine. He was enjoying everything so much, he never noticed when a third finger was added, not until Orlando slid them out and leaned back to slick his own dripping length. Viggo watched through half-closed eyes, more than ready for whatever Orlando did next. And he knew what came next, he was on the giving end often enough.

Orlando leaned back over Viggo, sliding a hand across the furred chest and stomach before reaching down to lift a leg up to his shoulder. Bending forward to capture Viggo’s lips is a deep kiss, he shifted to press his hardness against the glistening opening, and pressed forward, just enough to push the head through the tight muscle. Stopping to let Viggo adjust to the new feeling, he moved forward slowly, in a little then stop and wait, until he was buried fully inside Viggo. It wasn’t easy to not move, but Orlando knew he had to wait until he was sure Viggo was ready.

Finally, Viggo shifted, trying to let Orlando know he was ready. It wasn’t really comfortable, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected. And as Orlando moved and started to thrust gently, Viggo began to see how this could be so pleasurable. With almost every pass, Orlando was grazing against Viggo’s sweet spot. And the more Orlando worked inside him, the more Viggo moved with him, until finally they had a hard and steady rhythm going. Orlando was trying very hard to not do anything that might hurt Viggo, and Viggo wished he wasn’t being treated like he would break. Finally, he panted out ‘Harder’ and thrust himself as much as he could against Orlando, whose control was already at the breaking point. Pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside, he slammed back into Viggo, over and over. Viggo met him, thrust for thrust, until he was shaking with the need for release.

“Please, Angel, please,” he begged, needing to come and not able to ask for more.

Orlando reached between them, grasping Viggo’s weeping shaft and tugging hard, matching the slamming of their bodies. It didn’t take much, Viggo was so ready. Several hard pulls, and Viggo stiffened, a long wail coming from deep inside signaling his release as his cock spurted hot fluid through Orlando’s fingers and across their chests and stomachs. Orlando stilled as the tight passage grasped him in an almost aching hold, and then Viggo went nearly limp under him, and he was able to pump into the loosening tunnel the few more times needed to take him to release, filling Viggo with every ounce in his hard balls.

Collapsing onto his spent lover, they lay there gasping for breath, Orlando murmuring words of comfort and love. Pulling from Viggo’s spent form, Orlando rolled to his side, grabbing at the tissues on the nightstand to clean them both a little, then gathering Viggo against his smooth chest. Viggo sighed, cuddling into the arms of the man he loved more than anything.

“You okay, baby?” Orlando asked, caressing Viggo’s body gently. “That what you wanted?”

“Mmm, very all right. Was just what I wanted, and needed,” Viggo sighed.

They stayed there, cuddled together, very happy and content. And as the sun crested the horizon, it found them drifted off to sleep, soft smiles on both their faces, exhausted from the past two nights' activities.

~end


End file.
